Episode 91: Farewell, Dawn
Tanner calls the outfit non-Euclidian. Jack and Tanner both reference Spin Doctors: "Two Princes" (Tanner) and "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" (Jack). Obviously, Tanner sings.|Segment: Great American Novel of the Week = A quote from "Farewell to Arms" or "Farewell Dawn"? "I can't stand the rain. Sometimes I see me dead in it." "The world breaks everyone, and afterward, many are strong at the broken places."|Segment: Jack Googles = Jack Googles to determine where "Farewell to Arms" takes place.|Segment: Tanner Googles = Tanner Googles the lyrics to "Love Hurts" by Nazareth, which he then sings.|Segment: Tearful Moment = Tanner: When Richard and Sharon are discussing Dawn's decision. "I hate it! But how can I say no when that's what she really wants to do?" Jack: When Mary Anne is in front of the mirror talking about missing Dawn. "Part of me will still be here this time too." / "No, you won't. When I look in the mirror now, I'll be all alone."|Theory: Bee Theory = The new babysitter, discussed in the Happy Reading section: A bee (Abby).|Jack's References = Sam Gamgee was a ringbearerhttps://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/Samwise_Gamgee#Quest_of_the_Ring. "That's 'Grapes of Wrath'." Jack does a Roman asshole impression and reveals that he once lived in Italy. (You're just layering in an offensive reference to Mario, says Tanner. Jack counters by saying that Mario is one of the greatest pieces of Italian heritage there is.) Jack says he has probably clocked 100 hours playing ToeJam & Earlhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ToeJam_%26_Earl. "Mary Anne baked some chocolate chip cookies, which she'd passed around. She had also sliced up apples for Stacey and me." Stacey and Dawn, the two apostatesApostate: a person who renounces a religious or political belief or principle. Jack does "your skin is hanging off your face". |Tanner's References = The Grey Havenshttps://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/Grey_Havens. Tanner asks about references to Ernest Hemingway's "Farewell to Arms", reiterating a discussion from Episode 90: Stacey and the Bad Girls. "Like we're Fraser and Niles Cranehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frasier." "No, you're thinking of Michaelangelohttps://tmnt2012series.fandom.com/wiki/Michelangelo." "A Tale of Two SistiesA play on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Tale_of_Two_Cities by Dickens." "Old Yellering": when Tanner needs to say goodbye, he treats the person poorly so that it hurts less when they leave. (Not actually from Old Yellerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Yeller but somewhat.) "Thank You For Being a Friend" by Andrew Gold |Notes and Listener Description(s) = The boys start the podcast with a recitation of the Baby-Sitters Oath (from Episode 16: Little Miss Stoneybrook...and Dawn): "I promise to be a good, reliable, and safe sitter, and be true to the Baby-iSitters Club forevermore. This is a very difficult book for the boys. The forgotten babysitters: Janet Gates, Leslie Howard, and Wendy Losser (and now Dawn) Suzanne Weyn ties the A- and B-plots together well: everything is broken and shattered. Tanner brings back the older idea of one in, one out. This is the one where Jack and Tanner send each other pictures of themselves in their bathrooms, brushing their teeth. Tanner says he will print a wallet-sized photo; Jack would like them to print out life-sized photos instead. Tanner details Jack's bathroom rituals from their trip to Japan. Did you say Dong? In the stinger, Tanner wonders since when is there a beach in Stoneybrook. The boys ponder the geography of Stoneybrook in Earth Prime vs BSC-verse. Fire Island is the Grey Havens. }} Category:Episodes Category:BSCC Category:Dawn Category:Suzanne Weyn Category:Burn of the Week Category:Claudia's Closet Category:Great American Novel of the Week Category:Tanner Sings Category:Jack Sings Category:Tearful Moment Category:Bee Theory Category:Happy Reading